our way
by tdi angel
Summary: this story is about Duncan, Courtney and Jane. this time the story takes part when they are 18. Jane and Ben her 'dad' have a realy big argue why does Ben dont tell her if he is her and Duncan's real father or not. DXC.
1. In the begining

**Enjoy!!!! :**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid dad" Jane came in her and Duncan's room

"he always needs to scream at someone (one of them)" Duncan said

"he's a BIG (you don't know how big) pain in my butt like the math teacher…"

"Mrs. Sandrana" they both said in a scary voice

"You two have a LOT things in common, no wonder you're twins" Courtney was sitting on Duncan's bed and hugging Duncan

"Yeah at least not twins from HIM… speaking of twins I'll go bug the big twins" said Jane (she took a bat and came out of the room)

*Screaming voices*

"Did you heard something?" Courtney asked

"Maybe" Duncan said, they cuddled

------some minuets later------

"What happened?" Jane's and Duncan's mom came

"mom, Dan and Dave (the big twins) started hitting me with a bat" Jane did a puppy eyes and pretended that she cries

"My poor little girl, Dan, Dave, detention for 2 weeks" she hugged Jane and Jane had her evil smile on them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Duncan's and Jane's father, Ben, came to there

"Dan and Dave are attacking Jane again"

"YOU STILL BELIVE THAT 'GIRL' AGAIN?!!! SHE'S LIKE HER BROTHER, THESE TWO ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE-MAKERS"

"Oh shut the crap dad" Jane said it with a glare

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!"

"Why should i?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOUNG LADY"

"Oh you just told me that im not a girl"

"NOW!!!!"

"Shish dude needs to loosen up sometime" Jane walks upstairs, she opens the door

"What the…?" she sees Duncan and Courtney make out on the bed, Duncan was short less

"OK, I'll DON'T disturb the lovebirds" she closes the door without disturbing them and starting to change to a cat, a white cat with the same hair style with the color that written in golden words 'Jane' and same eye color.

-OK lets see what Mr 'I yell at J and D, but no one else' is planning about- Jane was already a half-cat-half-human.

After a few minutes later Jane turned to a cat and walk down stairs

"Another problem like this one and the're out of the house, the're not our kids" Ben said

"But hunny-" Jane's and Duncan's 'mother' Marie started crying

"No buts, they belong to my sister"

Jane's kitty eyes went wide of what did she heard and accidently talked threw her mind

-you son of a b*%ch why didn't you tell us?-

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled when he saw the cat

-Oh shit…-


	2. Here's the problem

PART 2:**enjoy:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is a cat doing here and am I imagining or is that cat talks?!!!" Ben asked

"Well dinner is almost ready" Marie said to attract Ben's attention from the 'cat'

-Oh no I must change back before he get's me- Jane started running in the stairs and after her Ben, but she was faster than him, she was hiding in the bathroom and started changing, first her height, she grew from 30 cm to 1 meter and her tail got shorter and shorter from every second, then her fur turned into smood light skin, her eyes were almost normal and her cat ears were normal ears, then she turned into her ordinary body and were her swimming clothes just when her 'dad' came in.

"Did you saw a cat?"

"No...no, wait, a CAT?Do we have one?" Jane lied

" I know there was a cat in the living room that looked just like you and my EYES are not lying!!!"

"maybe it jumped of the window" said Jane

"anyways go tell the others that dinner is almost ready"

"shish, fine…" Jane rolled her eyes

"why are you dressed in your swimming clothes?" Ben asked

"LONG story" Jane said like she was bored to death

"yo lovebirds, did you finished with the make-out part cuz I need to come in" Jane knocked the door

"Wait a minute" Their voice came out of the room

*after a minute*

The door was open, Courtney's hair was a mess

"I know what you two did, you did 'it' " Jane whispered to them

"How?"

"my eyes can see threw EVERYTHING, you forgot?"

"Oh, don't tell anyone" They both said

"Why would I?! After all you are my ONLY friends that I can trust and have, besides I sort of trusting lily (she's Courtney's sister), I've got lonely with no reason sense I was eight "said Jane

"So what did you want to tell?" Duncan asked

"I changed into a cat and gone downstairs, I heard 'dad' talks to 'mom' and saying that we're not their kids and belong to 'dad's' sister but I've never saw her in my life"

"What did you meant 'we belong to his sister' " Duncan said with a glair

"I'll try to find out but I cant change into a cat this time"

"why?"

"I've got almost caught"

"oh shit…"

"Oh shit in did"

"Dinner is ready" Marie's voice came downstairs

*everyone is already downstairs*

"Oh nnnnoooo!!!! I cant eat that" Jane said

"what?! You have a problem with meat?" Ben was angry

"OH YEAH!!! YOU FORGOT THAT I CANT EAT MEAT"

"SO WHAT?"

"IM ALURGIC TO MEAT YOU MORON!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU DUNCAN AND COURTNEY NOT LIVE HERE ANYMORE, EVEN IF MY SISTER IS DEAD!!!"

"WHAT?!" Jane was really angry until everyone saw at her cat eyes

"YOU HEARD IT YOU'RE NOTHING AND YOUR BROTHER ARE NOTHING BUT AORPANS"

Jane froze to death

"Now I remember" Jane told these words and lost her consciousness and fell on the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**poor Jane, i fill that bump. :)**


End file.
